A Long Road Ahead
by I Heart The Amazing Beatles
Summary: In a world where things don't always go as planned, it is up to the countries to try and keep their sanity while dealing with romance and loss. There really is no overall plot summary, but more like one after another. Trust me, it will keep you hanging and catch your emotions!
1. Chapter 1

Hi there! I am just letting everyone know now, that I am not allowed to take full credit to this story. It started out as a roleplay (and currently is still continuing, so this fiction has a long way to go!) between several different people. I really hope you like it, because we liked it enough to turn it into a fanfiction!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Hetalia! In upcoming chapters, there will be fanmade characters that were created by the people of this roleplay, but all credit goes to them! The plot was also made by us all. Thank you!

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day. There was not a cloud masking the blue sky. Everything was calm and peaceful. The weather was warm, but not hot, and everything felt just perfect. In the park, there were couples walking and talking, children playing, families having picnics while sitting under the shade of the various sorts of trees that were scattered around the large grass area.

Ludwig decided to take advantage of the wonderful day by taking his three, large dogs on a walk through the park. They were tame and calm for the most part, so he didn't have them on any sort of leash at the moment, but just in case, he brought some with him.

Ludwig walked, his dogs following him on his heels. Reaching his hands into his pockets, he took out a small, worn tennisball. All at once, the three dogs started to bark and wag their tails with excitement. With little effort, Ludwig sent the ball flying through the air, with the German dogs chasing after it. The barked mady and stumbled over the others, each of them trying to get to the little green ball first before the other two.

He watched the dogs happily... until he saw them barreling towards a blonde woman wearing a violet dress. He had only really talked to her a few times, but clearly knew who she was. Her name was Natalia, also known as the country of Belarus.

"Frau! Watch out!" he yelled at the female nation. Natalia looked up to see the dogs coming at her. In a short period of time, she narrowed her eyes and managed to move of their path. Ludwig let out a sigh of relief as the blonde moved out of the way, but that didn't the female from glaring at the dogs, her gaze moving to Germany with fire. He looked right back at her, glaring as well. What was her deal? Why did she have to hate him so much? All he wanted was to be allies... and maybe even friends.

"Good morning, Belarus," he called out to her, crossing his arms over his chest. He saw her let out a sigh.

"Good morning, Germany," she said in a somewhat bitter voice.

"I apologize for mein dogs. They can be quite frisky sometimes... " he glanced at the dogs as they played carelessly in the grass. Germany walked a bit closer to Belarus. He saw her sigh again, releasing some of the tension from her shoulders, as well as some of the coldness in her eyes.

"It's fine, I guess. Just make sure they don't bother me," she said.

"Deal. But, if I may ask, why are you out here alone?" he asked. Sympathy and curiosity glittered in his ice blue eyes.

"Well, who else would I be with?" she challenged his question.

"Friends, or your sister." He retorted. Germany was actually curious about why she was alone. She really didn't deserve to be. On the outside, Belarus could be hostile, but maybe on the inside she was kind? Maybe...

Belarus shrugged. "I guess I am just so used to being alone all the time..."

The German relaxed his stance slightly. "O-oh... sorry..." he said, then decided to change the subject. "But maybe, you would like to come with me to get coffee?"

He could see her hesitation at first, obviously giving some thought before answering. "Sure, I guess," she finally said. The three dogs cowered behind Germany when they saw that Belarus would be joining them.

"Shall we go, Belarus?" he asked as he reapproached her. Belarus looked up at him and nodded.

"Great," he said with a smile and started to walk towards the cafe across the street. Belarus followed closely behind him, looking to her right, then to her left.

"You seem to be looking for something," Germany said cooly. He saw her stiffen slightly, then shake her head. "No, I'm not looking for anything," she stated.

"Are you sure? You tensed..." Germany glanced over at his companions, which were back in the park. "Are you looking for you brother?"

"No!" she snapped suddenly. She crossed her arms and looked awway. "No... why would I be?" she asked in a more quiet tone. Germany blinked before nodding. He was confused why she was all defensive. He had heard stories from the Russian himself about his little sister often stalking him and asking for marriage. So, it wasn't odd for him to be surprised at her denial.

Snapping back into reality, he glanced back to make sure that Belarus was following him. The Doberman Pincher, Berlitz, stopped and nuzzled her hand. She stopped and looked at the dog with a slightly disgusted face. But after a second, she sighed and patted its head. Germany smiled. Berlitz sat down and licked the girl's hand.

"He usually doesn't warm up to strangers so quickly," he said as the other dogs slowly crept forward. A rare even happened as a smile formed on Belarus's face as she pet all the dogs. Germany smiled and crouched down next to her. As he balanced on his hand, it accidentaly brushed Belarus's. Blushing, Germany pulled away. "S-sorry..."

Her cheeks turned red and she hid her face in her long, blonde hair. "I-it's okay..." she stuttered.

Germany cleared his throat awkwardly. The youngest dog, Aster, nudged Belarus closer to Germany. The dog's owner glared at the puppy. Belarus blushed even more. She stood there, unsure of what to do. Germany groaned slightly. He coughed into his hand, hoping that Belarus would move first. Luckily, she took a step back.

"I-I'm so sorry..." she said nervously.

"D-Don't be..." Germany's face was bright red. He stood and dusted himself off. "Er... I-it's getting rather late... But maybe we could reschedule for tomorrow morning?" Germany held out his business card. "Call me tonight?" he asked timidley. She quickly nodded. "S-sure...okay...call you tonight...got it..." she said, more to herself.

Germany chuckled. "Goodnight, Ms. Belarus..." he smiled then turned around and attached the leashes he brought to each of the dogs. He smiled and waved before walking back to his home.

-later on-

Germany had just got out of the shower and was ready for bed when he heard the phone ringing. He smiled, knowing instantly who it was, and answered the phone. "Guten Tag, Ms. Belarus," he said, grinning.

"Hello, Germany," she said, sounding more confident through the phone than when they were talking face to face.

"S-so I was thinking... maybe I could treat you to breakfast tomorrow...?" Germany blushed more than he usually did; he sounded so nervous over the phone. He _hated _it.

"Okay... sounds great..." Belarus replied through the phone, her voice gaining the nervous trait as well. Germany smiled.

"G-great. What time do you want me to pick you up?" Did he just do what he thought he did? Yes. Yes he did.

"W-w-whatever t-time is g-good for y-you..." she said. He chuckled. He had never heard her sound so nervous... it was kind of cute.

"Okay, so is nine okay?" he asked as he leaned against the wall. He heard her take a deep breath.

"Nine sounds fine, yes," she said, sounding a whole lot calmer than she did just a second ago. Pride filled his chest. "Great. I'll see you then. Guten Nacht, Ms. Belarus." Wow... He really asked her out. Happiness surged through him.

Belarus said goodnight on the other line before she hung up. Germany stared up at the ceiling once he got in his bed, utterly shocked. She said yes. He felt so... so different. He had never asked anyone out on a date before. With a smile on his face, he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Hetalia! In upcoming chapters, there will be fanmade characters that were created by the people of this roleplay, but all credit goes to them! The plot was also made by us all. Thank you!

WARNING: There will be mild swearing in this chapter and upcoming chapters, so please, beware. Some chapters will have stronger language than others.

The next morning, Germany awoke at 8:00. _Great, I have half an hour to get ready and half an hour to meet Belarus.._ With a smile, he went and took a shower. After getting out, he decided to wear a white shirt and light brown dress pants. Quickly, he left the house. On his way, he saw a beautiful wild sunflower. Germany picked the flower and kept walking towards Belarus's house.

He walked up to the door. Taking a deep breath, he knocked a few times on the door. He stood there, waiting, until he heard footsteps, then the door unlocking, until the door was finally opened. Belarus stood there, smiling. "Hello, Germany," she said.

Germany blushed when he saw her. "Good morning, Ms. Belarus," he said and pulled the flower out from behind his back. He saw her take the flower and blush as she examined it. "Thank you. It's beautiful," she breathed, smiling a bit more. Germany continued to smile as well. "I'm glad you like it. Now, shall we go?" he extended his hand for Belarus to take it. She nodded and took his hand, lightly at first. He chuckled and led her to the sidewalk.

"How have you been?" he asked awkwardly.

"Good, considering not much has happened between last night and now," she said, sounding a bit more open. He laughed. "You're right. That was a stupid question." Germany didn't understand why everyone thought of Belarus to be a scary, creepy girl. She was really very nice and pretty. He would definatly like to keep her in his company.

She chuckled a bit, gazing at the flower he gave to her. When the cafe came into view, Germany smiled. He walked a few footsteps ahead of her and opened the door. "Ladies first." Belarus gave a small curtsy of thanks and entered first. He walked in right after her.

Among the people eating, he recognized several different countries. He inwardly groaned, hoping they wouldn't interfere with their date.

He pulled a chair out for Belarus, then took his spot across from her. She sat in the chair he pulled out for her. He could tell she was playing with the bow from her dress under the table.

"Er, Natalia..." he said awkwardly, not knowing how to finish that sentence. "I'm sorry. I honestly don't know what to talk about..." he admitted sheepishly. She cleared her throat. "Well, how have things been going in your country."

"Nothing really exciting. Other than the problems with Greece. And you?" he asked politely. All of a sudden, a sound came from under the table behind them,

"Pssst! Germany!" A familiar voice hissed. Germany clenched his fists, trying to ignore it, but it came again. "Ludwig! Over here!" the voice whispered again. Another voice was heard from under the table. "Don't interfere with their date!" Japan hissed.

"A-America! Japan! What do you want?!" he growled, a faint blush rising on his cheeks.

"Germany! It's not what it looks like! America and I were just here for a drink, that's all!" Japan stammered.

"How's it going?" America whispered, ignoring Japan's false comment. He looked at the country next to him. "Better not lie to him, right?" Alfred said and looked back to Germany.

"Dude, your date isn't going so well. It's pretty awkward. I mean, who talks about politics on a date?!" America hissed and remained hidden from Belarus.

Germany glared at him, and making sure Belarus could see, he kicked him. America spat as he was kicked and Belarus's eyes narrowed. Alfred glared up at Germany angrily. "Can you never handle the truth?!"

"Not from you!" the German growled. What did America know about dating? He didn't even have a girlfriend!

"Why not?" America growled back. "At least I wouldn't talk about politics on a date!"

Germany sighed. Has no other country heard of privacy?! "First off, stand up, you idiot. And second, you don't have a girlfriend..." he said, towering over the American.

America scooted back and stood up. "Don't say I didn't warn you!" he said and ran out of the cafe. Japan looked embarrassed. "I am very sorry! Please, excuse me!" he said, running out after America.

Germany glared at the doorway before sitting down again. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Belarus." he said. Though, the both of them were soon distracted at the commotion at the doorway.

Japan hadn't fully made it out, when he ran into China. "Japan!" he exclaimed, grabbing the nearest frying pan off a table, swinging it at him.

"Ch-China!" Japan shouted, dodging the pan. He drew his katana and pointed it at China. "Please refrain from swinging blunt objects in the cafe! Nothing good ever comes from that!"

"Shut up you idiotic anime lover!" China swings the pan violently at Japan's head, but Japan blocks the swing with his katana, then leaps backwards... directly into Germany and Belarus's table. China again swings his pan.

"Wha-?!" Japan says, losing his balance. He tips over backwards and falls off the table, onto Belarus, who shoved him off of her with pure anger.

Germany jumped back, but unfortunatly, the water had just arrived at the table. He was soaked and he glared at both of the countries. "What the hell is wrong with you two! You are acting like children!" He growled, then turned to Belarus. "B-Belarus! I am so sorry!" he apologized.

But the madness didn't stop there. In an attempt to smack Japan, China slipped on the wet floor, hitting Germany. America's jaw dropped at that.

Germany fumed and he glared at the three countries. "Has nobody realized that all Belarus and I want is some privacy!" he groaned. America threw his hands in the air, elbows bent. "H-hey! I left before!" he stated.

"I-I tried to leave..." Japan added with shame. China glared at Germany and smacked him again.

"CHINA!" Germany shouted and grabbed his shirt, preventing him from running. He glanced back at Belarus. With a sigh, he let the Chinese man go. _The only thing that could go wrong now is- _The door opened, revealing none other than Russia and Ukraine. _Great... _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I am going to change up the POV style a bit here! Throughout the fiction, the POV will change very often. Sometimes, it will jump around a bit, but it will all still be around one main plot, but just from other's perspectives, based on what is going on at the time! This chapter is also a lot shorter than the others.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Hetalia! In upcoming chapters, there will be fanmade characters that were created by the people of this roleplay, but all credit goes to them! The plot was also made by us all. Thank you!

Belarus's POV

Chaos continued, as Japan was knocked off of his feet by China. The Russia who had just walked in, went over and hoisted Japan to his feet.

"You alright?" he asked with a mischievous tone in his voice. Though, the Japanese man never got time to answer, as the domino effect kicked in, knocking over America, China, Russia, with Japan in the front. The last was Germany, who groaned when all 4 countries knocked into him.

"I. Hate. The world..." Germany grumbled as the group crashed into him. "Get off!" he shouted from under the mass.

"Why are you all struggling? I like this!" Russia said as the large nation snuggled closer to the countries below him, earning groans from each of them.

As the countries were struggling on the ground, Ukraine popped her head in the doorway. Sympathy washed over her as she saw her sister's date was ruined. And to make it worse, she saw the countries on the ground bowl over into Belarus, the table falling on them all.

Belarus stood up sharply, obviously irritated. "Would everyone STOP IT!" she screamed, her face red with anger. She looked down at the floor, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Hey! You broke my glasses! Thanks a lot!"

"Was this really necessary?"

"Look at this mess you guys made!"

"Hey, I just got here, so it's not my fault!"

Belarus turned away from the arguing countries. She finally realized that the people she least wanted to see just had to show up: her brother Russia and her sister Ukraine. Especially Russia. Even thought in her mind, she told herself she was done with him, it was still awkward.

She directed her attention away from them as she heard Germany groan. She noticed the broken glass everywhere and sighed.

Germany walked over to her. "I'm so sorry... this was a disaster. I-I understand if you don't want to go out on another date..." he apologized, sadness in his voice.

"It's not your fault," she replied, calmly at first, before she shot a deathly glare to the others, mainly America. "It's _their _faults," she hissed, a strong venom hanging in her tone. Germany brushed her hand in attempt to calm her down, but she just sighed and turned away. It was her first real date, and it was dreadfully ruined. Why did nothing ever work out for her?

"I'll take you home," Germany touched her hand, causing her to flinch slightly. It was probably the wrong thing to do in the current situation, but she wasn't exactly thinking straight at the moment. "I can walk." she said, in a somewhat darker, more sad voice. Germany nodded and walked out of the building.

Belarus started to walk away, but before she did, she turned and ran up to Germany, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, blushing as she did so. Germany turned to face her, he face red. He blinked twice before realizing what had happened. He smiled. "Good night, Natalia."

She smiled as well, despite everything that had happened. "Goodnight to you too, Ludwig. Call me... okay?" she said.

"Trust me, I will!" he said happliy. At least something had gone as planned!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Hetalia! In upcoming chapters, there will be fanmade characters that were created by the people of this roleplay, but all credit goes to them! The plot was also made by us all. Thank you!

WARNING: Mild swearing in this chapter!

America's POV

The next day, Alfred walked along the sidewalk, but due to his blurry sight, he tripped and fell flat on his stomach, smacking his jaw against the pavement. "Shit!" he hissed, feeling the blood run down his face already. "This is just wonderful!"

America stood up and made his way over to a sidewalk bench, sitting down.

"Hello America," China groaned. "Here are your glasses," he said, handing him a brand new pair of glasses, just like the old ones. America blinked, rubbing his sore chin. "Huh?" He took the glasses and put them on, happy to see his vision return to normal. "Hey! Thanks China!" Alfred said.

Before China could say anything, a tall figure popped up behind him. "Hello my sweet!" Russia said. Alfred blinked. "Russia? When did you get here?"

"I'm always here!" he replied with a grin. Too add to everything, Japan walked over to the three of them, who hovered near the bench.

"So, China, why did you attack me in the first place?" asked Japan curiously. The chuckle coming from Russia startled the smaller man, and he turned to see him. "R-russia! When did you get here?" Japan stuttered.

"Is there an echo out here?" Russia replied when he asked the same question as America. "I'm always here, whether you know it or not." he said, putting his hands on China's shoulders, making him back away.

"So China, as I was saying..." Japan muttered, shooting a quick look in Russia's direction. "Why did you attack me yesterday? It ended up causing a lot of trouble for everyone."

Avoiding Japan's question, China turned his head. "It wasn't my problem they happened to be there at the same time," he muttered.

"Not your problem? Can't you at least tell me what I did to upset you?" he asked.

"Everything!" China snapped.

"B-but, I thought we were finally getting along..." Japan said, looking at the ground sadly. "I know we've had problems in the past, but lately I've started to think of you as one of my best friends. Please tell me what's wrong!" Japan stated, looking at China pleadingly.

"Yeah China, why do you hate Japan all of a sudden?" America asked. He heard a call from France and grinned. "See ya' later you guys! I'm going with France!" he said, before taking off.

France's POV

France was walking down the street, humming softly to himself. _Hmmm I wonder how Germany is doing lately. I haven't bothered- I mean talked to him in so long. Well, it can't hurt to pay him a little visit! _he thought. "I'm coming for you Germany!" France shouted gleefully, running towards Germany's house.

He heard footsteps behind him, turning around to spot America. "Ah! Mon ami! Are you also here to see Germany?"

"I am," said America. "He might not want to see me, though," he pointed out.

"Pourquoi pas? Why not? Germany doesn't really have many friends, so I doubt he gets visitors often! This should be a nice surprise for him, don't you think?" asked France with a smirk. America just nodded with a grin. "Yeah!"

They reached Germany's house and France knocked on the door. They waited a minute, before the German answered the door. France caught the glare he shot at America. "Vas?" he asked curtly.

"Aren't you happy to see us?!" America asked and threw out his arms for a moment before putting them back down.

"What's with the angry look, hmm?" France questioned Germany. "Now how do you expect to have fun with that kind of attitude?"

"After last night? No." he said bluntly to the American. Then he turned to France. "I'm mad at him because he screwed up my date with Belarus!" he growled.

"It wasn't that bad! I was only trying to help!" America protested. France grinned.

"Ooooh, what did you do this time Alfred?" he asked. Germany crossed his arms.

"Yes America. Tell France what you did last night," Germany said.

"I tried to help out Germany on his date because he was talking politics with Belarus, and who talks about politics on a date? He _kicked _me, and I decided to leave. I had brought Japan along with me, and he was attacked by China. They fought and we all ended up falling down." Alfred pulled his shattered glasses from his pocket, looking at them. "That's all."

"Oooh, you _actually _went on a date, Germany? And with Belarus? C'mon, you need to discuss these things with me first! After all, I do know the most about love! Maybe then you wouldn't have been stuck there talking about politics!" France said, completely ignoring all of America's story after hearing 'date'.

"See! Even France agrees with me!" America said. Germany sighed and shook his head. Then, he seemed to lift his spirits all of a sudden.

"It actually didn't turn out _that _bad... At the end of the date, she kissed my cheek and told me to call her again," he bragged.

"Ah! Love is in the air!" swooned France. "Now, wouldn't it be polite to invite us inside? And then, if you happen to call Belarus, maybe we could just... listen in?" he said with a wink. After a second, Germany let them inside. All three dogs jumped up and started to growl at France. America tried to scratch one of them behind the ears. "Nice doggies..."

Germany went into the kitchen to grab three beers. "Oh, by the way, he bites," Germany warned the American as it snapped at his fingers.

"Gah!" America hissed as his hand was bit. "Thanks for the warning..." he grumbled, cradling his hand.

France skipped nervously around the dogs and followed Germany into the kitchen. Seeing the beers, he crinkled his nose unhappily. "Really? Don't you happen to have any nice wine for a Frenchman such as myself?" he chastised. Germany raised an eyebrow. "My country isn't really known for it's wine... but I do have some. You might not like it though..." he opened the fridge and took out a green bottle.

"Ah! Delightful! Merci beaucoup, mon ami!" France exclaimed in his native tongue, before grabbing the bottle and pouring himself a glass. However, as he took a sip, a disgusted look crossed his face. "Blegh, what _is _this? This disgrace of all wine in existence?! Well, I suppose it will do if it's _all _you have..." said France, draining the glass in one swig. After a minute, his face turned greenish. "Actually... a beer would be fine..." he said. Germany chuckled. "Told you my country wasn't known for wine."

A laugh came from America at the sight of France. "Shouldn't have drank that, eh?" he chuckled, taking a sip of his beer.

"Ugh, Germany, do you have a bathroom around here somewhere?" France groaned.

Though, a knock on the door kept the Germany from answering. He opened the large door and blushed.

"H-hey Belarus..."


End file.
